


Debbie tells Ian the truth.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Hurt Ian, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Uses His Words, Multi, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Debbie finally tells Ian what went down with Sammi, Mickey and her. Ian never knew that Debbie was involved, but now he does.





	Debbie tells Ian the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> The time setting is right when Ian comes back from the border. :)

Ian had just got back from saying his goodbyes with Mickey. What he came home to was an array of emotions due to his mother passing and not a lot of time to deal with his own emotions.

Ian sat alone in is room on his tiny unmade bed with his thoughts. He missed Mickey, after spending time with him he realized how much he truly loved Mickey Milkovich. Ian barely realized that he was forcing his emotions deep down when he knew he really did love Mickey, for all his flaws and imperfections, even trying to kill his “sister” but now it was too late. 

Ian was in the middle of that thought when his door creaked open to a gloomy faced Debbie.  
“Ian, can I talk to you?”  
Ian quickly stopped his thought process before scooting over on the bed and motioning for Debbie to sit down, “sure Debs.”  
Debbie turned to quietly shut the door before sitting down next to Ian. 

Debbie looked uneasy, she had something to say but she didn’t know how to say it.  
Ian looked panicked once he saw Debbies facial expression “Is it Franny? Is she okay?”  
“Oh yeah, she’s downstairs with Lip” Debbie shrugged.  
“I have something to tell you that I should’ve told you a really long time ago” Debbie started nervously moving her feet as they dangled off the bed. 

Ian looked over at Debbie with a confused look on his face, Debbie wasn’t usually one to act this way, nervous or shy just wasn’t the Gallagher way.  
“You might be really pissed at me but just hear me out” Debbie said looking directly at Ian as her eyes filled up with tears.  
Ian reached out and put his hand on Debbie’s for reassurance “Debs, you’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”  
“I know you were out with Mickey” Debbie sighed before she looked up at Ians surprised expression.  
Ian got slightly defensive “How did you…?”  
“You’re happier, glowing. Even though Monica died you’re still somewhat, sane” Debbie pointed out before continuing. 

“Before I say this, I want you to know I promised Mickey I’d never tell you but I have to” Debbie looked over at Ian as her voice became more and more uneasy by the second.  
Ians brows furrowed, he didn’t know if he should be angry Mickey made his little sister lie to him or happy, guess it depended on what Debbie would say next.  
“He protected me” Debbie looked down at the floor before sighing; she couldn’t find the right words.

Ian was beginning to fill with anxiety and he was growing impatient “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“I helped him try to kill Sammi” Debbie practically choked on the words as she blurted them out hurriedly to an impatient Ian.  
“What the fuck Debs” Ian stood up in front of Debbie in disbelief.  
“You’re lying.”

Debbie understood why Ian would think that, Ian always looked at Debbie as his adorable freckle faced little sister, not a murderer. 

“We both got sick of Sammi fucking up everyone lives” Debbie responded defensively before asking Ian to sit back down and listen.  
Ian paced around the room before realizing Debbie wasn’t going to continue until he sat.

“Mickey and I had talked about a way to get rid of her for good, but before I came up with anything solid Mickey had already drugged her” Debbie took a deep breath as she watched Ian try to take all the information in.  
“So I went downstairs with him and when we picked her up to sit her in a chair, Mickey checked her pulse and he thought she was dead” Debbie swallowed hard as she saw Ian’s shocked expression.

“Continue” was all Ian said he had never really known what happened with Sammi and Mickey, he just knew that Mickey tried to kill her.  
Debbie rolled her eyes and let out an awkward laugh, Ian seemed interested and she couldn’t tell if that was good or bad. 

“I helped him place her in that moving crate Ian” Debbie said shamefully, as she knew Ian would be disappointed.  
Ian shot of the bed giving Debbie a glare “Are you fucking kidding me Debbie?”  
Ian was fuming “Did he ask you to help him?”  
“No, it wasn’t like that” Debbie got defensive, she really did love Mickey like another brother, and she had hoped he would be around longer.  
“Why would you even think to do that?”  
Debbie ignored the question and continued her story, “We put her in the moving crate that was in front of our house and that night Mickey told me that if anything were to go down he’d say I wasn’t involved.”  
Ian looked confused “What did he get out of that? If he would’ve turned you in he would’ve got less time.”

“He made me promise to keep him up to date as much as I could get away with” Debbie admitted knowing Ian would have a lot more questions.  
Ian eyed Debbie up and down before questioning her “What do you mean?”  
“I wrote him” Debbies eyes shifted back to Ian then the floor “I wrote him a lot.”  
Ians eyes widened “In prison?”  
Debbie nodded, “he just wanted to know that you were alright.” 

Debbie slowly got off the bed as she looked at her brothers shocked face, as she headed toward the door she turned back around to Ian who was still deep in thought about everything he was just told.

“I still have all of the letters if you want to read them” Debbie spoke quietly before shutting Ian’s bedroom door and leaving Ian to marinate in his thoughts.


End file.
